Such combustion chambers of burners for these applications have been known. The prior-art combustion chambers were fitted together from punched and subsequently bent sheet metal parts, which involves considerable expenses for connecting the individual parts, normally by welding or soldering. These connection techniques usually lead to a thermal warping of the combustion chamber, so that the combustion chamber must be straightened before installation in the burner.